Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) is a developing standard which is considered to be able to support high speed data service for fourth generation (4G) mobile networks. According to the requirement of 4G, the LTE-A network could support the downlink and uplink data rates up to 1 Gbps and 500 Mbps, respectively. In a LTE-A network, each user equipment (UE) connects to an evolved NodeB (eNB), which provides user plane and control plane services, as its base station.
It could be foreseen that there will have more and more mobile applications in the future, and the demand on bandwidth will grow greatly. However, when traffic load of a LTE-A network becomes heavy, the network may not be able to provide good quality of experience (QoE) for UEs.